


darling only you can ease my mind

by haoswhxre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha best friends, AND SOOBIN, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung needs a hug so bad, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Singer Han Jisung, Social Anxiety, ateez is mentioned, like once, minsung - Freeform, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoswhxre/pseuds/haoswhxre
Summary: the showcase was the biggest thing on campus, which meant almost everyone showed up. various majors would come together to perform something. some were good and some were questionable (science dept. im looking at you). but now thanks to Jisungs supposed best friends here he is standing backstage by himself with a mic in his hand.orjisung is scared and all he needs is minho(based on the song  by ben platt)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	darling only you can ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to me first fic!!
> 
> based on the song by ben platt
> 
> ^^ reallyy recommend listening to it while reading

usually on friday nights, the campus would be dead, with most students occupying near by bars and clubs but tonight, the night of the showcase, it was buzzing with energy as hundreds of people waiting to be ushered into the theatre. the showcase was a big deal where people of different majors would gather together to sing, rap, dance, act or whatever stupid thing the science department came up with now. but jisung singing was something he never intended others to hear, but thanks to his best friends, here he is standing backstage with a microphone. han jisung was a rapper.

3racha had been a main source of entertainment at the university for quite some time and had always been known for their fiery rap performances and well produced songs. chan and changbin were jisungs only friends throughout most of the school year until changbin introduce them to his boyfriend and his friends. felix was a dance major, and as jisung quickly learned, he was very social with others. 

————

“you said a few friends,” jisung complained to changbin as they walked into felix’s shared dorm room.

“If you want to leave go ahead, i’m not gonna stop you.” changbin assured him. 

crowds were never something jisung liked. doesn’t matter if its 8 or 100, jisung would always rather be at his studio or dorm, but with changbin or chan beside him, it was a little easier to breathe.

“jisung! binnie! you guys finally made it” an overly energetic felix screamed running towards the pair. this caught the attention of the other 5 boys sitting all around the living room. chan quickly stood up and walked over to jisung, pulling him over to the couch pushing him down to sit beside chan and another guy he did not know the name of. changbin was sat on the couch across from him with felix tucked under his arm. 

once all of felix’s friends introduced themselves, and learning that the guy beside him is named minho, the group decided to play beer pong on what jisung thought was the smallest kitchen table he had ever seen. He sat by himself while everyone gathered around the table to watch felix and changbin go against hyunjin and seungmin. a little after jisung heard someone scream something about how hyunjin’s elbow crossed the line, the couch dipped beside him.

“you’ve looked depressed all night, if wanna talk i’ve been told i’m a good listener” was all minho said before pulling jisung into his side and flashing a toothy smile towards him.

that night was 4 months ago and the start to many (maybe too many) facetime calls and coffee dates between minho and jisung. the pair were barely ever seen without each other, the only exception being classes and times 3racha were together, but even then minho still managed to sneak in. 

————

how he ended up here, jisung had no clue. standing backstage while hundreds after hundreds of students packed into the theatre to watch the performances. peering from behind the curtain watching them all swarm in for the second half was, to Jisung, the most nerve wracking part. ten minutes later and the performances had started. watching all the other people walk around him and onto the stage was like watching a time bomb slowly tick down. and before he knew it, there was one more performance before jisung. his breathing had slowly been becoming faster and faster until it was at the point where he felt he couldn’t breathe. all jisung remembers is chan and changbin coming backstage to wish him good luck only to find him sitting against a table leg clutching his chest and crying.

“m-minho..” jisung uttered loud enough for the two to hear.

the pair shared a quick glance before changbin got up to go find the male jisung had mentioned. chan laid a calming hand onto his shoulder and helped him count his breathes. everything you could do to calm an anxiety attack was used but to no avail. silent sobs fell from the shuddering boy. stage forgotten as well as everyone else around them. everyone until the nearest door swung open revealing a visibly worried minho. chan took this as his cue to leave as minho raced over to jisung and kneel down in front of him. it was only till the two were alone that jisung fully latched himself onto the latter and cried into his chest.

a light tap on minho’s shoulder caused him to look over his shoulder to find a stage manager standing behind him.

“minho? and jisung, right? we can put another act on before you if you don’t feel comfortable in going on yet. or if you want you don’t even have to perform, we can pull you from the show. the people after you are going to go so you can think. okay?” he spoke very calmly and nicely. jisung opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by minho.

“that would be great and i will let you know what he wants in a bit, but seriously, thank you soobin.”

as he walked away minho’s attention, once again, fully turned to the crying boy in his hands.

“sung? you have to breathe. okay? can you do that for me?” the older whispered into the others ear, pulling his head off his shoulder.

the two began to breathe together, slowly. in and out. in and out

a full minute had passed before jisung’s breathing had fully returned to normal and he stopped shaking.

“this is your choice. if you want to go sing, that’s fine, but if you don’t, thats perfectly fine too. this is all you. whatever you want to do, or need to do. do it. but know that whether you go up there or not, i will be with you through it. i’m not gonna leave you okay? remember that,” minho spoke, pulling the younger close to him so they were both sitting on their knees. forehead to forehead, “ i know you hate people watching you, and just crowds in general, but know that there is a reason you are back here. you have a beautiful gift that people would love to hear. i know it’s terrifying for the first time, but once you do it, you feel so free. your voice is beautiful, i know it and so will everyone else. who cares if your a rapper! chan sings too and he isn’t treated differently at all. han jisung you are so so so amazing and you shouldn’t hide it.”

jisung stared at the male in front of him for what felt like forever. he really was the only one able to calm him down. 

“i’ll do it.” the younger faintly said before fully standing up and grabbing his microphone again.

“are you sure? you don’t-“

“i want to, minho. thank you. really. you don’t know how much you helped.” jisung said, tugging minho’s hand and wrapping his arms around his waist.

the pair watched the rest of the other groups performance from the wings after telling soobin he was going. the dancing was spectacular and how in sync they were was almost breathe taking. 

“they’re good.” jisung said to the other, eyes not leaving the stage.

“they call themselves KQ Fellaz, i guess. and yes they are”

“god who made that name” laughed jisung as he bobbed his head to the beat.

minho quickly laughed before adding that its was definetely either mingi or wooyoung.

soon, the dance had stopped and jisung was notified he was to go on now. as jisung was preparing himself and walking towards the wings, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back. he was met with minho staring at him, a hand slowly slid up to hold jisung’s cheek. the older stared down at him before finally leaning forward at pressing a kiss to jisung’s lips.

an electric spark flew through both of them and each melted into the other. the kiss was soft and jisung swore he felt like he was flying. the two always flirted with each other and held hands, but this was so different than either of them imagined. time had seemed to stop around the males. when minho pulled away, the tingling on jisung’s lips still remained. 

“for good luck,” the latter whispered as he kissed jisungs nose, “but i don’t think you’ll need it.”


End file.
